


Whirlpool

by Mossybrows



Series: ZoSan Mermaid! AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2018, Messy, Multi, Other, Pre-One Piece Canon, Pre-Relationship, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Teasing, Wet & Messy, Yaoi, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoroxSanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossybrows/pseuds/Mossybrows
Summary: Sanji Red has a weird dream about two strangers with faces that are far too familiar for his liking.Crossover fic between “Deep” by Charlie Nozaki and “You’re Not A Tako?!” by mossy, written terribly by mossy.





	1. Red and Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlieNozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieNozaki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643663) by [CharlieNozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieNozaki/pseuds/CharlieNozaki). 



> Charlie Nozaki’s Canon AU: “Deep” (Summary: As a marine biologist with the Bio-Aquatic Rescue and Testing Institute of East Blue (B.A.R.A.T.I.E.), Sanji has encountered his fair share of underwater life. But none quite like the ball of algae that flops on-deck one fateful day…)
> 
> Mossy’s Canon AU: “You’re Not A Tako?!” (Summary: Everything's the same, pretimeskip Zoro and Sanji in canonverse, only Sanji is a mermaid and chainsmokes a special medicine in order to stay human! Zoro finds out, of course.)
> 
> “Whirlpool” Summary:  
> Sanji Red has a weird dream about two strangers with faces that are far too familiar for his liking. 
> 
> ///Labels are as follows:///  
> Charlie Side (perspective of Charlie’s “Deep” story, expect her Zoro and Sanji and possibly Franky, Robin and others)  
> Mossy Side (perspective of my “You’re Not a Tako?!” story, expect my Zoro and Mer!Sanji and possibly the rest of the Mugiwara)  
> Charlie X Mossy Side (an omniscient POV, expect Zoro and Sanji from “Deep” and Zoro and Mer!Sanji from “You’re Not A Tako?!” to meet)

Artwork Premise: Four idiots encounter each other while looking for water (very little to do with the story LOL) 

 

**\--- Charlie’s Side (P.O.V. of Sanji Red from “Deep”)**

 

Seawater.

 

Sanji’s nose tingled, doing a little twitch as his senses registered the scent. Salt and spray, some splashing.

 

...splashing?

 

Sanji opened his eyes and found himself staring at a black, rocky ceiling. The texture of the rocks was familiar to Sanji--shale and sedimentary sandstone were common forms of seastone. What also was familiar was the broken glass-shard like lights that danced across the black rock. The reflection of light coming off a lit pool.

 

Shit. Sanji sat up, looking around to find himself in one of the chairs seated next to the grotto. He was at O.H.A.R.A.? When...oh...yes...yes…

 

It all started coming back to him--how his dad, Zeff had known all about mermaids and Zoro and how they’d come all the way here from East Blue thanks to a certain...green idiot.

 

“Spit.”

 

Sanji groaned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The very merman that was currently the cause of all the strange feelings and thoughts he’d been suffering recently, was currently perched on the edge of the pool. Zoro lingered there casually, smirking at him, forearms--tanned and sunkissed, almost  _ human _ \--leaning out and over the edge of the pool, allowing Zoro to lean over the floor like it was a table.

 

Around him were spires, long and tall, reaching up to meet and sometimes mate with stalactites coming down from the ceiling. Why hadn’t he noticed them before? Maybe he was still half-asleep, Sanji reasoned. Yes...the small library in the corner...an elevated area where there were computers in what was meant to be either an observation open-office, or a learning center. Could merpeople use computers? They would have to be waterproof.

 

Sanji wiped the drool off his face; the  _ spit _ the dumb shark was referring to.

 

Somehow, he felt a little irritated, watching Zoro lazilly swish his shark-tail back and forth in the water, watching him curiously. Sanji sighed and got up to stretch his back. When had he fallen asleep? Why hadn’t Zeff woken him up?

 

Was he discussing some more ‘need to know’ information with Dr. Robin and Franky while Sanji was out of earshot. The blonde found himself souring at the thought. Just how many secrets was his dad still keeping from him.

 

“Question!” Zoro snapped Sanji out of his thoughts with a precise flick of his tail.

 

Sanji found himself very much soaked from the splash. “Hey! You damn fish!”

 

But Zoro was grinning, sharp teeth glinting in the light of the pool. They were alone, Sanji realized; shit. He didn’t know why he was panicking. He’d just met the fishy idiot three days ago, it wasn’t like…--wait...three days ago?

 

Wasn’t it...two days ago?

 

No, no that was correct. They’d found Zoro...the propeller...then they came here and...Ace…? Zoro had come over with legs. Yes. No. No wait…

 

With another splash, Sanji realized he’d been holding his head in his hands, trying to think. Of course, that didn’t last long when he was very quickly drenched by another direct hit from Zoro.

 

“Cut that out!” Sanji barked, sighing. “You’re  _ such _ an idiot.”

 

Zoro simply smirked again, swishing his tail back and forth. Sanji was about to say something else, when Zoro’s expression suddenly changed. He reached up and grabbed Sanji’s wrist--making the man yelp--yanking him close. Sanji thought Zoro was about to pull him into the water again, when he stopped short, simply holding Sanji close enough that the blonde could smell the salt on Zoro’s skin.

 

“Zo-” Sanji didn't finish, fixated on Zoro’s expression.

 

Zoro was slowly pulling his lips back, frown turning into a snarl. He said something in that annoyingly difficult merlangguage, before his gaze sharpened into a glare. But he wasn’t looking at Sanji. Instead, Zoro’s gaze was directed to the door that led into the filtration system for the building.

 

“Zoro?” Sanji asked slowly.

 

In response, Zoro tugged on Sanji’s wrist--grip almost deathlike. Sanji’s heart was about to leap out of his chest. He was close, too close to Zoro. They were touching now, shoulder to shoulder as Zoro raised a hand to place it firmly on Sanji’s waist.

 

“--Bad…----f-feeling.” Zoro tried to communicate.

 

Sanji’s brain was going haywire--having Zoro touch him so intimately, without hesitation...was was going on. Bad feeling?

 

“Danger?” Sanji asked, wording it out slowly.

 

Oh no. Was it the navy? No, why would they come through the filtration maintenance? Maybe there was another way to the outside from there? No...Sanji recalled walking through there with Franky. Maybe he hadn’t seen enough. Maybe...maybe it was something else.

 

Clang!

 

The sound made Sanji jump and yelp, but Zoro held him firmly. Sanji was surprised to find Zoro preventing him from falling into the grotto, keeping him steady where he was. If Sanji didn’t know any better, he’d think Zoro was being considerate.

BANG!

 

The sound was closer than the clang that had come before it. Someone was coming? He turned to look at Zoro.

 

“Let go!” Sanji demanded, trying to pry himself away from the merman. “Let go, you dumb shark! Look, whoever it is, if they see you, you’re all done for!”

 

Zoro finally ripped his attention away from the door to look at Sanji, a look of confusion that turned into bewilderment on his face when Sanji started tugging away from him. “...no!---Bad--feeling!”

 

“Exactly why you need to let go!” Sanji argued. “Bad feeling--bad people, right?! Bad people coming?!”

 

God, why did Zoro have to be lazy when it came to learning their language?

 

“Bad people! Pe-ople!” Sanji expressed, finally using his free hand to put it on his chest. “People! Human! I’m human! Let me go, take. Care. Of. It!”

 

Zoro made a face--he didn’t understand even half of what Sanji said; but he understood what the blonde was implying, at least. At least, Sanji hoped he did.

 

“Let. Me. Go. Deal. With. It.” Sanji said each word with emphasis and thankfully--Zoro started to loosen his grip.

 

Now he needed to express the second half of his concerns, Sanji thought.

 

Bang!

 

“Go!” Sanji instructed as the sound came. “Hide! Leave!” He tried every simple word he knew. “Me, hide too!”

 

Zoro looked at Sanji--the blonde caught the flicker of concern in his gaze at the door, then at Sanji. “Question--go!”

 

“Yes, yes, I’ll go hide too! Just get out of here!” Sanji was almost angry at this point. There was no time! “Leave! LEAVE.”

 

Zoro frowned, watching as Sanji rolled his eyes and went to conceal himself behind some of the decorative sandstone rocks. As the blonde hoped, this seemed to satisfy the merman, who turned tail and dove underwater, disappearing into the darker depths. There was a piping system, Sanji knew, remembering the run down of the layout Franky had given him. Would Zoro be safe there? Oh no, what if he went all the way out into the ocean? If this was the M.A.R.I.N.E., they might have a trap waiting for him outside!

 

Sanji’s gut churned in his gut and he wanted to run out and make sure Zoro was alright. Shit. Why did he say ‘leave’?! He should have said ‘hide’! Did Zoro even know the difference?

 

BANG!

 

The metal doors flew open and Sanji was forced to keep quiet as he heard heavy boots coming closer.

 

**\--- Mossy Side (P.O.V. of Blackleg Sanji, canon & “You’re Not A Tako?!)**

 

Of course, they’d run into Marines in the middle of the ocean.

 

Of course, it happened during a particularly strong storm.

 

Of course the rain made everything slippery and harder for them to get anywhere to either fire back or get away.

 

Of course, there was a damn whirlpool in the middle of the damn bloody ocean in the middle of the stupid shitty storm.

 

Of course...they would be the only two who were unlucky enough to be unceremoniously tossed overboard while the ship was flipped into the air from the sheer power of the wind and whirlpool combined.

 

Of course, they fell right into the mouth of the whirlpool.

 

“Of course.” Sanji huffed as he cracked his neck, getting up.

 

The sound of churning and vibrating machinery offered little clue as to where he was now. But how had he ended up here? Hadn’t he and Zoro fallen into the whirlpool together? Shit. He sniffed the air...seawater.

 

“Hm.” Sanji grunted--something was off about the smell. “A marine facility for treating seawater, maybe?”

 

He reached into his pocket, pleased to find his packet of cigarettes not only still there, but also dry. He lit one up--his matches had also been dry--and slowly took a drag. Welp, there was no reason in staying in one place for too long.

 

“Tch. That idiot.” Sanji growled.

 

Of course, Zoro wasn’t there. The damn idiot probably had already gotten himself lost. Which means, Sanji was going to have to go find him.

 

He strode towards the door, spotting a touchpad with numbers sticking out of the wall on the side of it. A code? Door was locked.

 

“Yosh. One, two, three…” Sanji counted, raising his leg.

 

Clang!

 

The door flew off its hinges easily enough. Hm. If this was a marine facility, it sure had very thin doors. Maybe because this was some kind of filtration system? Hm. Maybe it was lightly guarded--sure pirates had no reason to raid such a place. At least, not one Sanji could think of at the moment.

 

A hallway? 

 

Sanji peered down it--it was long for sure. Suspiciously so. But it was also suspiciously unremarkable. Why have a hallway this long if this was just going to lead to the filtration system. The smell of seawater was stronger now--did this lead to the ocean? Still, there was something wrong with the smell. Too many pipes and too much salt--maybe there was a pool indoors that housed ocean water? It would explain the smell of trapped salt.

 

Oh. This could be an aquarium! Sanji was a little excited at the thought--he always looked forward to aquariums. That would explain the long hallway--wouldn’t want the guests to hear the pipes working.

 

Another door, this time, it was thicker than the last one. Sanji raised his leg again.

 

CLANG!

 

Oh. It held up this time. This door was more heavily designed. Before Sanji could offer a stronger kick, he heard a slight commotion from the other side of the door. Pausing, he listened in.

 

“ _ LEAVE _ !”

 

That was the only word Sanji managed to catch. Then, everything was quiet. Shrugging, he lifted his leg again.

 

BANG!

 

The metal doors flew open.

 

Sanji strode out onto the vastly different flooring. He paused, already aware of someone else in the large space. Amazing! Sanji’s eyes widened in amusement when he was greeted by tall, spires of stalactites dripping mineral-infused water from stalactites. There was a ledge--it looked natural enough, despite it now housing what looked to be a library. Damn, whoever had outfitted this place had craftsmanship skills to rival Franky’s. There was a massive collection of tidepools that completed the fine scene. That, explained the salty smell; but they were all disappointingly empty. No..wait...there was a deeper, darker part of the display. If the cook had to guess, this was a natural coast that overlooked the sea, which probably had once allowed the tide to come in to fill the tidepools when it was high. Maybe it was once a natural cave, now engulfed by the facility he now stood in.

 

He looked up, eyeing the lights that danced off jagged, uneven cave-ceiling, light blue on shades of grey and black. Sandstone...shale? Hm. What dedication. Sanji could appreciate that, most aquariums he’d been to were dressed up all fancy for the nobles that might wander in, all embellished with gold paint and looking more like the inside of a castle than an aquarium. The poor fish that had to suffer there always had him feeling bad.

 

What about this fish here? From the glass panels that he assumed to be windows, he could tell there was a sort of observation deck above the pool. Still, no sunlight. Were the fish that were kept in this pool nocturnal? Or perhaps they were deep-sea fish...no the water pressure wouldn't agree with that. This was surface water-pressure.

  
Striding towards the edge of the pool, he decided to take a closer look.

 

Sure enough, he could tell something was in the water--something big...something…Sanji knelt down at the edge of the water. His one visible eye widened as he recognized the shape and outline. A mermaid?! No wait...mermaids were more slender...and there were no boobs. Shame. Shit.

 

Just as he had the thought--a face popped out of the water, strong hand wrapping around his wrist. Sanji of course, could have been quick enough to avoid it...it the face hadn’t struck him with confusion. The tan skin, sharp eyes and bright, unmistakable green hair…!

 

“ _ We--Go _ !” the thing--the fish, the fish-thing that looked like a Mer-Zoro grunted out with a strange intonation.

 

“Zo-?!” Sanji was unable to finish, still in shock, when the merman pulled him into the water.


	2. A Bit Of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mershark cries "Sea-witch!" because a certain fish-cook is too pretty to be a merman???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Birthday Mergay Mermay, dearest Charlie!
> 
> Please note that this IS NOT canon to One Piece (the actual series) or canon for @charlienozaki’s fic “Deep”, which you can read over on her AO3! As for my fic “You”re Not A Tako?!” this is canon to where Zoro and Sanji actually fall into that whirlpool after they eat the seamonster haha! If you haven’t read my fic yet, you might want to do so for better context??
> 
> I just wanted to do something a little special for both this Mermay and for dear charlie herself, since I did the door of missing her birthday! PSSSST, everyone remember now, Charlie’s birthday is on April 29th! Make sure you don’t doof like I doofed! I hope you enjoy this, Charlie! Please forgive me for how I write your AU Zoro and Sanji, since I’ve only managed to read through all your chapters real quick some time last week!
> 
> As for the time and place, my Zoro and MerSanji are currently pre-timeskip, between Chapters 8 and 10. Whereas, Charlie’s Shark!Zoro and Sanji have just started to get along, but Sanji hasn’t turned into a merman by the bracelet yet! I’d say between Chapters 5 and 6, after the first night Zoro sleeps over and Sanji has a weird dream, resulting in the events of this fic!  
> \---
> 
> Charlie Nozaki’s Canon AU: “Deep” (Summary: As a marine biologist with the Bio-Aquatic Rescue and Testing Institute of East Blue (B.A.R.A.T.I.E.), Sanji has encountered his fair share of underwater life. But none quite like the ball of algae that flops on-deck one fateful day…)
> 
> Mossy’s Canon AU: “You’re Not A Tako?!” (Summary: Everything's the same, pretimeskip Zoro and Sanji in canonverse, only Sanji is a mermaid and chainsmokes a special medicine in order to stay human! Zoro finds out, of course.)
> 
> “Whirlpool” Summary:  
> Zoro and Sanji have everything to bicker over, yet nothing to worry about and Sanji being a mermaid hasn’t changed anything. Still, one day when the cook is stuck being a half-fish, the two unexpectedly fall overboard into a whirlpool and end up...somewhere else? Things on the Grand Line can be unpredictable, besides, after what the entire crew has been through thus far, the Zoro and Sanji really shouldn’t be surprised at this point. 
> 
> ///Labels are as follows:///  
> Charlie Side (perspective of Charlie’s “Deep” story, expect her Zoro and Sanji and possibly Franky, Robin and others)  
> Mossy Side (perspective of my “You’re Not a Tako?!” story, expect my Zoro and Mer!Sanji and possibly the rest of the Mugiwara)  
> Charlie X Mossy Side (an omniscient POV, expect Zoro and Sanji from “Deep” and Zoro and Mer!Sanji from “You’re Not A Tako?!” to meet)

Artwork Premise: Four idiots encounter each other while looking for water (very little to do with the story LOL)

**\--- Charlie’s Side (P.O.V. of Sanji Red from “Deep”)**

 

Sanji’s heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. The heavy sound of what he thought must have been military-issued boots came closer and closer. He thought that his rib-cage would explode by the time he heard the pace stop. It had been slow, languid, almost lazy.

 

Who was that? Why haven't they said anything? Were they really trespassing? Could it have been one of the staff and were he and Zoro both mistaken? Maybe the clanging and banging sounds were just someone trying to get some maintenance done for the filtration system? But why would Zoro behave such a way in an environment he was supposedly accustomed to? If the mershark had a bad feeling, then there was no way it was someone he was familiar with, making all that noise. 

 

Sanji chanced a peek over the rock he was hiding behind, but he couldn’t get a clear view--whoever it was, they were leaning over the edge of the pool. As far as he could see, it was a man wearing all-black, but he couldn’t make out much after that.

 

Shit. At least Zoro had gone into deeper water.

 

_ Splash! _

 

Sanji’s eyes widened. No. No way!

 

“We--Go!”

 

_ Splash! _

 

“Zoro!” Sanji leapt out from his hiding spot--sure enough, there was the churning and white foam on the water’s surface.

 

The mystery man was nowhere to be seen. Oh god. Oh god no! What had Zoro done?! Had he just dragged some random guy into the water?! Shit. Shit shit shit! Sanji sprinted towards the edge of the pool.

 

“Zoro!” He called out, frantically--but he was only met with an echo of his voice. “Zoro, come back! Don’t do anything stupid!”

  
  


**\--- Charlie X Mossy Side (Exchange between Mershark Zoro from “Deep” and Blackleg Sanji from canon & “You’re Not A Tako?!”)**

 

Zoro had smelled the blonde human, Sanji had felt the same, thin wrist under his grasp...but, it was slightly smaller. Originally, the plan had been to grab the human he called ‘Question’ and head into one of many small hidden caves that were dug out of the grotto that was only accessible underwater. They air pockets served as a little nice, damp, secret places for them when they didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Perona would use them the most often. In fact, she, Johnny and Yosaku were in one of their favorite ones, right this minute. If he could get Sanji there, it would keep them both safe.

 

“Stop that!” the blonde human’s voice rang out, echoing through the water in a way that startled Zoro. “You idiot, what are you--”

 

Sanji paused, staring at the half-shark man before him. That clearly was Zoro’s face--just as shocked as he was. That was also very clearly a shark tail, which merged with the upper human half of his body from his hips downward. What?

 

No, this wasn’t Zoro. At least, it wasn’t the  _ marimo-swordsman _ , first mate of the Mugiwara pirates. This was...

 

“ _ WHO _ ARE  _ YOU-- _ ?!” Sanji exclaimed both as a question and as a cut-off thought.

 

Zoro, still just as shocked realized that...the blonde man was talking to him? Talking to him underwater? He spoke like...like he himself spoke! It was like having a conversation between Johnny, or Yosaku, or Perona or...or any other of his kind! How was...who was…

 

‘ _ Question? _ ’ Zoro asked, clicking and annunciating the vowels of his own language.

 

Sanji looked confused, then irritated. “What the...you have a question? What-- _ I _ should be the one asking questions!”

 

Zoro then remembered; three minutes. Sanji could only hold his breath for three minutes. He made to grab Sanji’s hand again, when Sanji gasped, air bubbles leaving him. Zoro began to panic--humans couldn’t breathe underwater. But something did seem...off. When had Sanji changed clothes? Why had he?

 

“Pfft--!” Sanji released all the air he had in his lungs.

 

Shit. The cook realized he couldn’t stay in his normal, human form for long. But what had happened to Zoro? If this was ‘a Zoro’ that wasn’t ‘the right Zoro,’ where was the marimo? Or...had he simply hit his head or something after falling into that whirlpool? Either way, he was out of air, foolishly talking underwater, mermaid magic or not. Just as this weird, Mer-Zoro touched Sanji’s wrist, the cook spun around--an explosion of bubbles and bright blue light surprising the mer-shark and causing him to withdraw his hand in a flinch.

 

The shark-marimo hissed and backed away, bristling in alarm. Right before his eyes, the Sanji-faced-man before him changed--a light blue tail, covered in colorful, rainbow-reflective scales, accessorized with two long rows of fins on either side. The tail suddenly erupted in fiery color when it came to the tip, three fins--not two, sprouted from the tip of the tail, going from dark red to bright orange.

 

Mer-Zoro tensed up--that tail was tipped with curled hook barbs. Who was this? This wasn’t his Sanji, this wasn’t the human he liked to tease and call ‘Question’. If this wasn’t him, then...what had happened to the human?! Did something happen to the ‘real Sanji’?

 

_ ‘Who the heck are you?!’  _ Zoro demanded, flying into an aggressive panic.

 

This weird, now-a-Mer-Sanji bared his own fangs at the shark-marimo. ‘ _ I should be asking that question! What’s the deal with suddenly dragging me underwater? I had legs! You trying to drown me?! Humans can’t breathe underwater, you damn fish!’ _

 

_ ‘You’re a fish too!’ _ Zoro hissed back.  _ ‘I know humans can’t breathe underwater, I wasn’t trying to drown you, you’re stupid! Imposter! Where is Question?!” _

 

Mer-Sanji lowered his head as the Zoro-shark he was facing grew visibly more upset. He was going to snap and attack soon if Sanji didn’t calm him down. It was better to get to know more about where he was and not picking fights with the locals...as much as they were stupid moss-headed idiots.

 

_ ‘I’m not an impostor. I’m me. For all I know, you’re the impostor, you rude marimo-faced, freak!’ _ Sanji snorted.

 

Zoro wasn’t having any of it.  _ ‘Sea-witch! You’re a sea-witch!’ _

 

_ ‘Okay, those exist. I know, that. It’s why I’m like this. Now are you going to tell me how you ended up with the lower half of a shark, or am I going to have to tail-whip it out of you?’ _ Sanji asked, seemingly unfazed by Zoro’s threatening gestures.

 

The mershark was bristling, over and over again, the subtle raising of his scales and the sharpening of his pupils was some they both knew Mer-Sanji picked up on. The cook-turned-mermaid on the other hand, merely continued to float there, only moving to fold his arms and sigh. Mer-Zoro was apprehensive, but this Mer-Sanji didn’t look hostile...but there was something about the other merperson that Zoro didn’t trust. Something dangerous. He sure  _ looked _ like one of them, but he felt...wrong.

 

_ ‘Born like this.’ _ Was the marimo-shark’s curt answer--he watched warily, Mer-Sanji’s tail lazilly swishing back and forth, like he was being playful. He followed with an even more curt.  _ ‘You weren’t?’ _

 

Honestly, this  _ ‘not-Question’ _ looked like a  _ mermaid _ , not a  _ merman _ . It was off-putting on more levels than one. The mershark’s instincts were battling themselves over and over again inside him--was this a fake? Was this a thing he was supposed to attack? No, he couldn’t harm a mermaid, it was against his nature to attack females unless necessary. But...this wasn’t a female--it sure smelled like one. But this looked like the blonde human he called ‘Question’! Question was a male! 

 

_ ‘Hell no, I wasn--wait a minute.’ _ Mer-Sanji said, looking around.

 

From where the blonde fish-cook was, he could see other shapes and forms, two of them, to be precise. From the length of their bodies and the way they moved under the water--hell, the fact that they had even emerged from under the water--were telltale signs. More merpeople.

 

_ ‘Oi, oi. _ ’ The cook-turned-fish warned, gaze suddenly serious.  _ ‘This better not be an ambush, you blasted fish. I’ll chop all of you up and serve you in a seafood special so spectacular, you wouldn’t believe it.’ _

 

But the faces the cook saw attached to the two half-swordfish were also familiar. Yes. Right at the beginning of their journey, he’d met those two bumbling morons who called someone as stupid as Zoro ‘Aniki’. Johnny? Yosaku? Sanji remembered those two idiots from when he first encoutered Luffy and everyone else at the Baratie for the first time. At least, he thought those were what their names had been. He couldn’t be sure.

 

One thing he was sure of about their faces though; these were ‘other’ versions of those two, like the Mer-Zoro in front of him.

 

What was going on?

 

**\--- Charlie’s Side (P.O.V. of Sanji Red from “Deep”)**

 

“Zoro!”

 

Shit. No reply from the dumb shark.

 

Sanji had been standing there for a good two minutes, wondering what to do, running scenarios through his head but frozen on the spot.

 

“You stupid shark!”

 

Still no reply.

 

Sanji shook his head, moving on instinct instead of proper planning. He jumped into the water. It was cold, colder than when Zoro had sent a bit of it at him. Sanji opened his eyes--though the salt here was more palpable in the air, the water was the same as any other aquarium he’d jumped into.

 

The drop into the deeper parts of the pool was a deep, dark blue gaping line in his vision, dividing the scene before him. He couldn’t see anything in the darkness and truthfully, it was frightening. He knew, there wasn’t anything but the merpeople he’d met that morning there--if Robin and Franky offered him more information than his dad ever did, that is. Trusting in his gut saying that this was a bad idea, Sanji emerged from the water, gasping for breath as he broke the surface.

 

“Zoro!” He called out with the same result as before; none whatsoever.

 

He couldn’t see or hear anything aside from the lapping of the water against the sides of the pool. Where was everyone else? Not just Zoro--but Perona, Johnny and Yosaku? What had he managed to sleep though.

 

No, no...Zoro hadn’t been alarmed when he had first woken up. If there was something serious going on from the beginning, he knew Zoro wouldn't have just let him nap there.

It was time to go find Dr. Robin, Franky, Dr. Chopper and his dad. At least, that was the plan. A loud splash and a yelp later and Sanji was turning back around. A shark-finned merman leapt out of the water--but it looked unnatural, like he hadn’t intended to breach the surface at all. Zoro was facing downward, fangs bared at something in the depths Sanji couldn’t see.

 

Just like that, Zoro was back in the water, bristling and hissing.

 

“Zoro!” Sanji called out.

 

The water bubbled and sloshed from something under the surface, causing it to churn in odd waves and patterns. Was he fighting something? Was it that ma he had pulled under?!

 

“Zoro, calm down! Don’t kill him!” Sanji pleaded.

 

**\--- Mossy Side (P.O.V. of Pirate Hunter Zoro, canon & “You’re Not A Tako?!)**

 

Zoro yawned one more time--damn. That had been such a good nap. He was out cold so hard that he wound up somewhere else after falling into the whirlpool. Come to think of it, didn’t Sanji fall in with him? Damn. Yeah, they both fell overboard.

 

He looked around and frowned. No curly-cook.

 

“Idiot. Getting lost like that.” Zoro muttered, checking his holster for his swords one more time, before deciding to start of in...whatever direction, he supposed.

 

Where was he anyway?

 

Looking around, he realized that the ambient temperature was slightly lower than the average day on The Sunny--not that days were average very often. It wasn’t enough for him to take only a slight notice of it, however, so he shrugged it off. The next thing he noticed were the signs and posters on the wall. ‘SUPER TOUR’ and ‘FISHY FRIENDS’ were two of the largest, most blatantly displayed ones. Were these...shows? Events? The posters lined a solid wall--oh, he was in a building.

  
  


There were a set of metal doors on the opposite end of the room to where Zoro was standing. The smell of seawater from there was fresh--but there was another scent. More seawater, less spray and more...clean? Was this some water-cleaning place?

 

There were other glass-paneled doors, spaced evenly around the room, each labelled with cute--but crudely drawn signs as to where they led. Each sign had little sea-creature hanging off the letters. Wait a minute...these looks familiar. Had Usopp been through here.

 

Zoro frowned. If these were signs that Usopp had put up, they might have all led to different traps. The craftsman--crude one, but still one--was rather clever when it came to weird contraptions. He and Franky shared that talent--though Franky knew more mechanical know-how as to where Usopp was more creative.

 

Speaking of which, wasn’t that Franky’s voice he could hear?

 

Zoro turned towards the sound, forgetting what was left and what was right. Following the sound, t lead to a door that was further in the back of the room he was in, past the giant fishtank that curved in a circle at the centre of the room. Was that a tank or a front desk? Just what kind of place was this?

 

Zoro followed the sound to a heavy door. He glanced at the padlock on the side. Oh. Somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be? But Franky was somewhere on the other side--at least, Zoro heard him for a bit before the other man’s voice was suddenly cut off. There was a click after that. Huh? Had he gone somewhere?

 

Oh well--if Usopp’s traps were here and there was some weird concierge, this might’ve been a Marine facility. Maybe they’d wound up here and the others were looking for himself and the cook. Leave it to curls to get lost, Zoro thought with an amused huff. Welp, he wasn’t Franky and there was no other way to get this door open.

 

Zoro drew Wado Ichimonji and Kitetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you guys might want to know where the first mate was since he's the only one missing from the previous chapter! I hope you all enjoy this and I'll be taking my time with posting the art for this, so please be patient with me!
> 
> To dearest @CharlieNozaki I'm really sorry if this is such a mess! I tried my best ;u; and I'm sorry if there's anything about it glaringly awful or lacking! It's not canon to "Deep" since this is Sanji Red's dream, but still!


	3. Double Fish Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro meet Sanji and Zoro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Nozaki’s Canon AU: “Deep” (Summary: As a marine biologist with the Bio-Aquatic Rescue and Testing Institute of East Blue (B.A.R.A.T.I.E.), Sanji has encountered his fair share of underwater life. But none quite like the ball of algae that flops on-deck one fateful day…)
> 
> Mossy’s Canon AU: “You’re Not A Tako?!” (Summary: Everything's the same, pretimeskip Zoro and Sanji in canonverse, only Sanji is a mermaid and chainsmokes a special medicine in order to stay human! Zoro finds out, of course.)
> 
> “Whirlpool” Summary:  
> Zoro and Sanji have everything to bicker over, yet nothing to worry about and Sanji being a mermaid hasn’t changed anything. Still, one day when the cook is stuck being a half-fish, the two unexpectedly fall overboard into a whirlpool and end up...somewhere else? Things on the Grand Line can be unpredictable, besides, after what the entire crew has been through thus far, the Zoro and Sanji really shouldn’t be surprised at this point. 
> 
> Labels are as follows:  
> Charlie Side (perspective of Charlie’s “Deep” story, expect her Zoro and Sanji and possibly Franky, Robin and others)  
> Mossy Side (perspective of my “You’re Not a Tako?!” story, expect my Zoro and Mer!Sanji and possibly the rest of the Mugiwara)  
> Charlie X Mossy Side (an omniscient POV, expect Zoro and Sanji from “Deep” and Zoro and Mer!Sanji from “You’re Not A Tako?!” to meet)

 

Artwork Premise: Four idiots encounter each other while looking for water (very little to do with the story LOL) 

 

**\--- Mossy Side (P.O.V. of Pirate Hunter Zoro, canon & “You’re Not A Tako?!)**

 

In a few quick swings, the door was in pieces and Zoro was striding through the white, sterile-looking hallway. It smelled strongly of the sterile-seawater here; something he rarely smelled on their journey. Usually, the nameless ports and little towns they passed by had filtering stations and complexes that had a similar scent. Those were few and far between islands where they ended up having a longer and more...exciting adventure than they had initially planned.

 

What was that? The two, polished steel doors in front of him didn’t have a handle. Tentatively, Zoro placed his hand on one of the doors to give it a push. No luck--the resistance was different to a door that was locked, but he did notice how both doors seemed to move together when he applied enough pressure. Did they slide? Zoro quickly concluded that this must have been some sort of elevator...but it looked so...weird. It was too clean and polished and cold and clear. He looked to the side, another button pad, this time only one button was there. He pushed it.

 

Ding.

 

The doors slid open. Oh, so that’s how they worked. Odd--usually elevators were caged in, or had one long sliding gate. Apprehensively, Zoro glanced in, looking up and confused to find a ceiling, flat and clear with...lights? Hm. Where was the pulley that was supposed to function as the method of pulling this thing up and lowering it down?

 

With a small whirr, the elevator doors began to slide close. Reacting, Zoro stepped in fully as they shut with a click. Well, damn. But it wasn’t like going back down that hallway was going to do him any good. It didn’t lead anywhere but back to where he had just been. With another whirr, Zoro felt his weight shift, becoming lighter at a tremendous, but steady speed. He jumped, backing into the side of the elevator, arms raised in alarm slightly.

 

“The hell? Isn’t this thing going down too fast?!” Zoro voiced aloud to himself.

 

He saw the panel on the side of the elevator, only to find two buttons available--up and down. What the? Where was this thing going? How did it even work? Ah hell. Whatever. Did that even matter at this point?

 

Zoro folded his arms over his chest thoughtfully, closing his eyes to ponder. Maybe this was a marine facility? Maybe another weird island like Skypiea? Maybe.

 

Ding.

 

The doors slid back open and Zoro groaned when he was greeted with yet another long, bare hallway with a metal door at the end. Where the hell was this thing leading anyway? Why so many goddamn doors?! This one had a keypad too. Great. Again, Zoro drew his swords.

 

However, upon slicing this door open, he was shocked to find the room suddenly turn bright red, a glaring light, accompanied by the loud blaring of an alarm startled him.

 

“Damn!” He cursed, looking at the hallway beyond the door he had just cut up and then back at the elevator--only to find a second set of what looked to be more armored doors closing over the existing sliding ones.

 

Shit, looks like this really was a high-security building.

 

“The hell, does that thing have to be so loud?!” Zoro complained, running through the opening he had made for himself. He barreled down the hallway, examining the door at the end of it. The well attached the door was large and heavy--this was the most armored door he’d ever seen. It was the kind of no-nonsense door you’d expect in a place nobody was supposed to be. Was this more than just some water-treatment place? Shit, where was he?

 

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and raised his left hand over his head in an arch.

 

 _“Ittoryuu: Ichihyaku Hachijuu Pondo Hou!”_ He swung, a powerful flying slash putting a mighty dent in the door.

 

“Hoh.” Zoro ‘s brows went up--it was thick; impressive.

 

“Hold it right there!”

 

Hm?

 

Zoro turned around. “Oh, Franky?”

  


**\--- Charlie X Mossy Side: (Omni P.O.V.)**

 

Franky eyed the figure of the intruder that stood in the hallway--flashing red lights came and went, spinning around and around in the room, making it difficult for him to see. However, what he could make out was...strange.

 

“Oh, Franky?” The voice that came was even stranger. “There you are.”

 

The silhouette turned and Franky was able to see his face--the eyebrow ridge, the sharp eyes...the green hair.

 

“What the-...” Franky sighed, shaking his head as his shoulders dropped. “What the...is that…”

 

Just as he started to process what was going on, the alarm shut off and in the moment of darkness, he blinked, before the lights came back on. Robin stood next to the door behind Franky, hand on the hidden panel with switches for the alarm system.

 

“Zoro?” she asked, lowering her hand.

 

“Jeez, there you are.” the man who looked like Zoro sighed, sheathing his swords.

 

Robin’s brows furrowed--this didn’t seem right. He looked like Zoro and had the same voice...but he was far too fluent in his speech...and the bracelet was missing. This was another man, a man who looked like the merman Zoro.

 

“Zoro.” She said again, curiously.

 

“Yeah?” the man who looked like Zoro replied. “What? Where’s Luffy and everyone else?”

 

He responded to the same name, Robin realized. The swords the man sheathed kept her on her toes--just who was the man that easily cut down the heavily armored doors, who seemed to be making his way towards their biggest secret? First and foremost--she had to protect the merpeople. She had to measure the situation.

 

“What are you doing here?” She prodded.

 

“Hm? What do you mean? I just woke up here.” the green-haired man...the swordsman, explained.

 

Yes, he was definitely fluent, Robin concluded. But was he reasonable, she wondered. Time to find out.

 

“I see.” Robin’s gaze flickered to his swords...the bend, the craft...katana from the other side of the world. “Why go this way?”

 

The swordsman blinked and shrugged--he was completely relaxed. He trusted them? She observed him some more; his shoulders were slumped, his knees were bent and his muscles were slack. He trusted them. Why?

 

He looked like Zoro, the merman.

 

“Hm? Why, is it the wrong way?” the man asked.

 

...did this man know them? Somehow? At least, he thought he did...Robin could work with that.

 

“Oh yeah, you run into curly-brow yet?” the man with the merman’s face asked.

 

“No, not yet.” Robin lied smoothly.

 

“Hey…” Franky spoke up, keeping a safe distance between the strange man and his girlfriend. “Who’s gonna fix these doors, huh?”

 

“Eh?” the man blinked, looking honestly confused.

 

Robin could tell he wasn’t lying, but that didn’t mean she trusted him. “It was a lot of work installing those doors. Expensive, too.”

 

“Shit.” the man cursed, raising a hand to scratch the top of his grassy head. “Nami’s gonna throw a fit. Anyway, let’s get out of h-”

 

“Zoro! Zoro stop! C’mon you stupid fish!”

 

A chill went up Robin and Franky’s spines. Sanji? That was his voice alright.

 

“Cook?” the mean, who responded to the same name, turned his head towards the sound. “What the hell?”

 

The voice came from the other side of the dented, armored door. Before Robin and Franky could act, the man who looked like their wayward merman ran towards the it. They pursued.

 

“Wait!” Robin called after him.

 

But this Zoro was fast, running towards the door and drawing two of his swords. In what looked like an impossible feat, he sliced the now pathetic excuse of an armored vault door into four pieces, a cross-shape separating the heavy metal into segments. They fell to the floor, stunning the marine professor and her boyfriend. The man made his way through the debris and into the grotto.

 

“The grotto!” Robin exclaimed, running past Franky, who followed.

 

The swordsman was alarmed to say the least; he’d never heard the cook sound so...panicked, before. Even when they’d both been in dire situations and or needed to rescue their captain from certain death, Sanji had always kept some form of serious composure. Even when Kuma happened.

 

“Cook!” Zoro called to the blonde once more; who was hunched over the tidepool.

 

But it wasn’t the cook.

 

The blonde marine biologist startled, getting up to look back, then freezing on the spot when he saw the swordsman.

 

Zoro paused, brows furrowing--something wasn’t right here. He was staring at _‘a Sanji_ ’, alright...but this wasn’t...it couldn’t be _‘the right Sanji_ ’. There was just something...off, about his aura...something off about the way _this-Sanji_ looked at him. The swordsman glanced around, trying to take in his surroundings and the situation. The scent of filtered seawater was strongest here. Tidepools of all shapes and sizes made patterns in the large cavern they were in. Stalactites and stalagmites formed jagged cheshire all around them. All those hallways led to...a cave?

 

Why hide a cave?

 

Zoro was confused. “You’re...not…” Slowly, carefully, he sheathed his katana, noticing just how alarmed this _not-cook-Sanji_ was upon the sight of them.

 

“Zoro!” As if on cue, a screeching shriek, one that the first mate had come to know came from the water, along with a splash.

 

“Cook?!” the swordsman startled.

 

The fish-cook-mermaid came flying out of the water, an arch-shaped wave seemed to propel him, aiding in his escape from the tidepool.

 

“Wha--!?” the marine biologist staggered back in surprise, eyes widening at the blonde mermaid that...that had his face?!

 

“GAH-!” the swordsman caught the fish-cook, completely caught-off guard by the water that suddenly soaked both of them.

 

The first mate lost his balance, slipping on the now wet floor and struggling to hold onto Mer-Sanji in his arms with the slime that covered the cook’s entire body. Robin’s mouth fell open slightly, in shock---Franky grabbed Sanji out of the way as both strangers with familiar faces fell to the floor.

 

“You idiot!” the swordsman scolded. “Don’t suddenly appear like that!”

 

The merman with Sanji’s face and voice snarled back, ears rattling in warning. “What are you, a clumsy gorilla, you could’ve dropped me!”

 

“Whose fault is it for being so damn slimey?!” came the protest from the swordsman.

 

“Um-”

 

“HAH?!” the blonde merman hissed. “WHOSE FAULT IS IT FOR BEING A STUPID TALKING SEAMONSTER?!”

 

“YOU’RE THE SEAMONSTER, YOU FLOWER-TAILED CURLY-FISH!” the green-haired swordsman retorted.

 

“Excuse m-”

 

“YOU WANNA GO, MARIMO?!” Mer-Sanji slammed his forehead into the man-with-Zoro’s face. “I’LL WHIP YOUR ASS A HUNDRED FOLD WITH THIS FLOWERY FISHTAIL!”

 

“TRY IT, FISH-COOK!” the other-Zoro-who-wasn’t-a-shark, snarled.

 

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” Sanji finally screamed, interrupting their fight.

 

The young man stood there, absolutely stunned and horrified. He barely took notice of Franky, who was very obviously putting himself between himself and the two bickering strangers.

 

The water stirred, Mer-Zoro popped up and out of it, along with Johnny and Yosaku.

 

“Question!” Mer-Zoro started making his way towards the edge of the tidepool, towards the Sanji he recognized. “Question! Question!”

 

“Zoro!” Sanji was relieved to see the merman come out of the water.

 

But if the half-shark-Zoro was really still in the tidepool....who was this _other-Zoro_ that was holding that merman with his face?! What was going on?!

 

He could feel panic rise in his chest when the Zoro with the swords stood up, cradling the Mer-Sanji in his arms like it was the most normal thing in the world. The other green-haired man looked shocked, staring at him, then at the mershark, then at the two merswordfishes.

 

“Oi.” the ‘other-Zoro’ grunted, staring at him--but he seemed to be talking to the Mer-Sanji. “That’s…” He trailed off, string more fixated on Johnny and Yosaku. “No…it’s not…”

 

Then the Zoro-with-the-swords stared at the mershark, Mer-Zoro, their Zoro.

 

This human-Zoro could speak their language fluently, Sanji thought. Why? How?

 

“Hm.” the ‘other-Sanji’, the merman huffed, also staring at him--but talking to the other-Zoro, holding him. “What did you do, _Marimo_? Don’t multiply without permission.”

 

The ‘other-Zoro’ snapped, suddenly and completely turning his attention away to yell at the ‘other’ Sanji. “WHAT THE HELL, I’M NOT A PLANT!”

 

This couldn’t be real, Sanji thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho! Things have been busy! Please bear with me as I try to get some art done as well! Will be updating "You're Not A Tako?!" with art and chapter soon!
> 
> <3 Mossy


	4. Pirates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji explain themselves to Zoro and Sanji. Robin helps--Franky is just kind of her boyfriend (because I suck at writing him, I'm so sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This entire chapter will be a Charlie X Mossybrows setting, but is presented from ‘Sanji Red’s’ (from Charlie’s “Deep”) P.O.V. So please keep in mind to read the P.O.V. indicated for each section! Thank you!

 

**\--- Charlie’s Side (P.O.V. of Sanji Red from “Deep”)**

 

This couldn’t be real, Sanji thought.

 

There he was, sitting across the tidepool from another man--no, a merman, with fins for ears fr crying out loud, with his face! His face! On a merman! He eyed the other man--mer, merman--curiously and yet apprehensively. It took awhile for the bonde biologist to get to the rest of the merman, thanks to the large, distractingly expressive fins that framed this Mer-Sanji’s face on either side. When he had asked that they were, he was appalled to be informed that they were his  _ ears _ , or at least, what his ears turned  _ into _ , when he was a  _ merman _ . 

 

“Hm? Oh.” the cook shrugged. “I don’t really have a--ah, Kuroashi no Sanji is just fine.”

 

“I see. Since we’re in such a situation, I just wanted a way to differentiate the two of you, so we don’t get confused in conversation.” Robin clarified. “Perhaps a few nicknames would be fine...shall we just call you Blackleg?”

 

Despite all of his education, all of his background and all of his training and experience, the blonde biologist found himself lost for words. He didn’t know what to say, let alone begin interrogating the two intruders. They had settled down, Robin miraculously able to keep her composure enough to direct the Mer-Sanji version of himself into another tidepool--something about drying out--and in turn, the swordsman followed, happy to sit just within reach of the merman, on the floor, where the waves from the tidepool stopped.

 

They were situated facing the two. Sanji Red found himself unable to keep from staring at Blackleg, while Robin arranged for drinks and chatted idly with the blue merman and his Zoro-faced-companion.

 

“Of couuurse! You can call me whatever you want, Rooobwwiiiin-chwaaaaan!” Blackleg wriggled in place, where he was in the water. “Oh, you look fantastic in a labcoat!”

 

Sanji cringed--what was wrong with this ‘pirate’ version of himself? He almost looked like...a cartoon, with the way he undulated like a noodle.

 

Yes, this Mer-Sanji was not only another version of him, but he claimed to be a pirate, of all things! Imagine that, a pirate! Not only that, but this pirate-Sanji was originally a cook-of-the-sea, but also could turn into a merman! Who would believe such a thing?! How was any of this happening?!

 

“Why thank you.” Robin replied, talking with an air of familiarity. “Would you boys care for more tea, coffee or cola?”

 

How could she stay so calm?

 

“Oh!” Blackleg suddenly perked up. “No, no, no, Robin-chwan! I should’ve been the one to make snacks and drinks!”

 

“How are you supposed to make anything, you’re half a fish.” The human-Zoro, the swordsman interjected.

 

Blackleg snarled at him, baring his teeth. “You’ll care me to the kitchen, obviously!”

 

Even as frazzled as he was, Sanji could tell Robin was trying to get everyone to calm down by having food--even the dumb shark behind him wasn’t as apprehensive as he normally would be. To this, Sanji was surprised, considering the situation. Still, he hadn’t found it in himself to speak up during her questioning of the two  intruding pirates.

 

“Sanji, is there anything you’d like to ask?” Robin put forward, turning to him.

 

She was successful in interrogating the merman, however, the swordsman had been mostly quiet and stoic, not speaking up unless it was to comment or poke fun at the other-Sanji. What sort of relationship did they have?

 

“Question.” the familiar voice behind him made the blonde biologist jump slightly.

 

“Hm? Oh-ah...right…” Sanji stammered. 

 

But their Zoro was already asking questions, beating the blonde biology to the punch. He uttered a series of strange vowels and clicks, still too difficult for him to understand.

 

Mer-Sanji seemed startled at first, then angry--he hissed, ear-fins rattling, but replying, thankfully in a manner they could all understand. “I’m NOT a mermaid! I’m a man, a man! I’m not even really half a fish, you half-shark-marimo!”

 

Their Zoro clicked and hissed, making Johnny and Yosaku react with shock behind him. Just what was he saying?

 

“Hah?! Look like a female?!” Blackleg snarled, tail whipping out of the water to slam down on the edge of the pool. “Listen you, I don’t even want to be one of you stupid, smelly fish! I want to meet mermaids, understand?! Mermaids! Lovely, fine, beautiful, sweet-smelling mermaids! Gross deep-sea-fish like you should just disappear!”

 

A loud sound followed as rock shattered under the impact of the fire-colored tail, falling into the tidepool to sink to the bottom. Mer-Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku all hissed in alarm, though Zoro was the only one that lurched forward, ready for a fight. 

 

“Now, now, calm down.” Franky cautioned.

 

The series of clicks and snaps from Zoro didn’t need to be translated. Sanji could tell that he was probably throwing insults at the fishtailed version of himself.

 

“Zoro…!” He scolded lightly, hoping that the merman would listen to him. “Don’t, it’s not worth it.”

 

Truthfully, Sanji was getting tired of having to deal with this Mer-Sanji that did nothing but agitate his new favorite mershark. Unfortunately for the young biologist, the pirate version of himself didn’t seem to want to leave his mershark alone.

 

“Yeah, watch it. I’ll whip your tail and grill you into a nice shark steak our captain will love.” Blackleg jeered.

 

Zoro growled, fully bristling, pupils sharpening into slits as he attempted to get out of the water and fight the Mer-Sanji in the other pool. Sanji held him back, turning and holding him down in the water by the shoulders, being careful not to hurt him. 

 

“You-!” Sanji turned back to yell, appalled; wanting to throw an insult right back.

 

The pirate-hunter made a face at the exchange, finally speaking up. “Oi, oi...don’t fight with that thing, it’s too weird. He looks like me.”

That seemed to do the trick, completely diverting Blackleg’s attention from the mershark to the Zoro-with-swords.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the fish-cook asked, tail slithering back into the water.

 

“Means you’ll lose.” the swordsman shrugged. “I mean, it’s me, right?”

 

The blonde mermaid flashed fangs. “Hah?! What are you saying?!”

 

“I’m saying you can’t win against me.” the green-haired pirate-hunter grunted casually.

 

And they were at it again. Sanji didn’t understand it, honestly. Well, it wasn’t as if he and the dumb shark didn’t get into disagreements with each other. However, these two other versions of himself and the mershark were on an entirely different level. Either way, he was starting to become less curious and more agitated with the two.

 

Meanwhile, Robin was simply analyzing the situation. “We haven’t come up with a nickname for the other-Zoro yet...Mr. Bushido sounds good.”

 

Sanji had to frown wryly at the idea--it as fitting, he’d give her that.

 

“I guess…’ Franky sighed; seeming to think along the same lines as Sani was.

 

Zoro tugged on his wrist, glaring cautiously at the two pirates who were getting louder and louder as the minutes passed. “Not---safe---danger….” he struggled with his human words, giving up and instead warning Sanji in clicks and chitters.

 

The swordsman drew two blades as he yelled, taking a swing at the blonde merman. The fish-cook reacted by whipping his tail, ready to meet the two swords halfway. 

 

_ Clang! _

 

“Oh my.” Robin gasped--but she was always the keen observer. “An armored tail. How fascinating.”

 

Sanji backed away from Mer-Sanji and Swordsman-Zoro, but tugged against his Zoro’s pull, giving enough resistance to show that he wasn’t going to be okay with being dragged into the water. Zoro bristled behind him, clearly alarmed by the fighting. Something about the mershark wanting to keep him safe touched Sanji, despite the gravity of the situation they were in.

 

“Can you stop?” He asked, frowning at the two--Zoro’s actions giving him the courage to butt in between them; if just verbally.

 

Mer-Sanji turned to him first, frowning. “Hah? Butt out, this is none of your business.”

 

“Yeah, fake-curly.”  _ ‘Mr. Bushido-Zoro’ _ grunted in agreement. “Just sit there and wait till I’m done turning this fish into  _ sashimi _ !”

 

“You’ll make a fine beef roast,  _ Marimo _ !” Blackleg hissed. “Sweet Robin-chwaaaan, may I borrow your kitchen?!”

 

If these two didn't stop fighting, Sanji had a feeling that the grotto would suffer serious damage. Looking to Robin and Franky, he found them just as confused as he did. What were they supposed to do in this sort of situation? Robin looked like she was about to physically step forward to stop them from taking their bickering any further, an idea Sanji found himself shaking his head at.

 

Luckily, they didn't have to figure it out at all. Conveniently, Perona emerged from the depths of the far side of the tide pool, sneaking up behind the fish-cook.

 

“Oh, such pretty scales!” She exclaimed.

 

“Ghh-!” The pirate-swordsman flinched, backing away from her. “IT’S THAT GHOST WITCH!”

 

Blackleg also seemed to back away, though he tried to keep a gentlemanly demeanor about it. Despite this, Sanji did notice through his behavior that Mer-Sanji was agitated--his shoulders were raised and his scales bristled slightly; subtle signs, but identifiable enough with his experience. What was obvious to him however, was the way Blackleg seemed to keep the same distance from Perona that pirate-Zoro did, albeit while still in the water. Was it instinct?

 

“I’m not a witch!” Perona protested.

 

“She talks.” the swordsman pointed out, suddenly calming down. “Oh, she’s also half-fish. You...you don’t do some weird sea-witch magic, do you?”

 

“How rude!” Blackleg snapped at him. “Perona-chwan! Excuse this brutish idiot! He’s suffering from an experience and remembering how sorry is for being born!”

 

What was that supposed to mean? Neither of these two made any sense. 

 

“Witch---that!” Zoro snarled, pointing at Blackleg.

 

Not again. They needed to diffuse this situation before it got worse. Sanji was about to interject into their conversation again, when he was surprised by the sound of giggling, coming from Perona.

 

“That’s understandable!” Perona laughed. “When you end up being born looking like my brother, it’s hard not to be sorry!”

 

The outburts from perona seemed to have Mer-Sanji ignoring Zoro’s obvious jab at him and everyone moved on rather smoothly. Robin smiled along with Franky, but Sanji found Zoro pouting as he clung to his arm when he looked down to check on the mershark. He found himself smiling a little as well, but the smile vanished when he looked back up to the sight of the pirate-fish-Sanji having a grand time making Perona laugh with silly compliments.

 

Out of all the things that could’ve happened, Sanji wasn’t expecting that sort of reaction. Sure he’d only met Perona the other day...was it the other day? No wait...either way, this pirate-Sanji had just known Perona for a shorter amount of time than he had, yet he was able to coax such a positive reaction out of her.

 

Sanji couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. 

 

“It’s not that funny.” He grunted.

 

The blonde biologist had been studying the ocean his entire life, learning the mannerisms of the creatures of the sea. He had already been so invested in them, even before meeting Zoro, meeting the merpeople. The discovery that his father had left him out of the loop of such a wonderful discovery already hurt, but to be shown-up by some newcomer who seemingly detested being one of them...it was enough to make his blood boil.

 

“We’re all on the same page, I hope, that you two must be from...somewhere else.” Robin began carefully.

 

Everyone’s attention was now fixated on the senior biologist.

 

“Yeah.” Roronoa Zoro shrugged. 

 

“Yes, Robin-chwan!” Blackleg agreed.

 

Sanji himself frowned. “I guess...it’s the only thing that makes sense. Still hard to believe though.”

 

Zoro, the mershark, of course, was completely lost. Robin had to turn to him and reiterate her statement in their language for him. For a moment he looked stunned, a look which then transitioned into agitation. His tail swept back and forth for a few moments, before he grew a serious look and nodded solemnly. Whether or not the damned shark actually understood the situation, Sanji would never know.

 

“Now that’s settled; what are the two of you doing here?” Robin continued, turning back to the two newcomers.

 

“Beats me.” the swordsman answered first. 

 

“We fell into a whirlpool, you see.” Mer-Sanji replied. “I take it when we woke up--”

 

“We were just here.” the pirate-Zoro finished for him.

 

Was that telepathy? Sanji mused the thought a little bitterly. He wasn’t about to start thinking about what sort of relationship these two had. Seems that Robin was free to explore that direction though.

 

“How do you two know each other?” She asked; but Sanji could tell that she was refraining from the true questions she wanted to satisfy.

 

“ _ Nakama _ .” The two pirates replied simultaneously, eerily so.

 

Sanji found himself both a mixture of surprised, annoyed and impressed. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling in this type of situation. 

 

“Naka...ma…?” the blond almost jumped when he heard Zoro repeat from behind him.

 

The Pirate-Zoro responded first. “Yeah.”

 

“That’s how it is.” Mer-Sanji agreed.

 

And that was that. However what followed was a series of even worse circumstances that Sanji Red was about to thoroughly, utterly, and completely loathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This will be my last update for awhile as I'm trying to get this all uploaded before I need to catch my bus to my flight! My RL job as finally come clashing with my hobbies sadly, but i'll be back!
> 
> Please be patient with me until then!


	5. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a marine biologist, a merman and two pirates walk into a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This entire chapter will be a Charlie X Mossybrows setting, but is presented from both Roronoa Zoro’s (from canon and Mossy’s “You’re Not A Tako”) P.O.V. as well as ‘Sanji Red’s’ (from Charlie’s “Deep”) P.O.V.! So please keep in mind to read the P.O.V. indicated for each section! Thank you!

 

**\--- Mossy Side (P.O.V. of Pirate Hunter Zoro, canon & “You’re Not A Tako?!)**

 

He didn’t mind much about the strange, new environment. Admittedly, if he’d cared about the trivial things, Zoro could argue that the place was one of the nicer ones he had stayed in--considering where he and the rest of the crew had been, on account of Nami’s frugality. Not that they had much money to their name, considering the monstrous appetite their captain had. It felt weird--well, what was weird was the fact that they he didn’t feel too weird about the whole situation. 

 

Sure, there was going to be some confusion for the versions of them in this world, and probably for the other versions of Robin and Franky too. Not to mention, fish-Johnny and fish-Yosaku. But Zoro himself didn’t have any difficulty differentiating the cook from the biologist at all--whatever that word was. As long as that wasn’t a problem, not much else really was. The cook didn’t seem to mind either, adapting to the situation just as well as he did. 

 

All they needed to do was worry about finding a way home.

 

Still, it was okay to enjoy the finer things once in awhile--might as well take advantage of the situation right? That was precisely what Zoro decided upon doing, as he began scrounging around for booze.

 

“Hey, don’t touch that!” Sanji--this other-Sanji, the older, slightly taller Sanji snapped at him.

 

Zoro carried on, sliding the wine bottle from the generously displayed rack in the corner of the room. He turned to the other-Sanji...what was he supposed to call this guy anyway, Human-Sanji? Maybe, but that was confusing; the idiot cook was human too...most days. Not lately, but most days.

 

“Hm?” he blinked, upon seeing the other-Sanji right next to him, ready to snatch the bottle out of his hand. 

 

The pirate-turned-pirate-hunter easily moved his hand out of the way as what he considered to be a ‘curlier-curly’ tried to take the bottle.

 

“What’d they call you again?” He asked, arm moving again, making another attempt miss. “Your know,  _ curly-brow _ is known as Pirate-A, so let’s call you Curly-B.”

 

“No!” The man Zoro newly labelled ‘Curly-B’, responded, clearly already losing his temper. “And give me back my Moscato! That isn’t for you, it’s for--HEY!”

 

But Zoro wasn’t listening. He’d already popped the cork and took a swig, taking more than a few greedy gulps, before licking his lips in satisfaction. He wiped his mouth, finding Curly-B staring at him with a scowl.

 

“You’re boorish as hell.” the biologist remarked.

 

Robin...or well, other-Robin-who-was-a-marine-biologist-instead-of-an-archeologist, had convinced this world’s version of Sanji to take him in while the cook remained at O.H.A.R.A with Robin and the other fish-tails. Convinced being a rather loose word for ‘dictated’, because it was obvious that Curly-B didn’t have much of a choice. Though, it was the fish-cook’s original suggestion to stay; being a fish would make it hard to move around.

 

All was well and fine, if a little too fine. Despite being rather relaxed about the entire situation, Zoro could tell that there was a strange...haziness in the world around him. It wasn’t obvious, but he would catch small glimpses of a corner that wasn’t clear or a space down the road that was blurry until he turned to look in that direction. Everything seemed real enough for both him and the cook to physically interact with however, so it wasn’t as if this world was entirely an illusion. Maybe he should ask the cook.

 

“What?” He asked the not-cook first, however. “Got something on my face?”

 

The not-cook was staring, seemingly fixated on the lower part of Zoro’s face. What exactly was he looking at? Zoro frowned, which snapped the not-cook out of his daze. 

 

“N-Nowhere!” Sanji-number-two defended, turning away from Zoro in a huff. “Keep the wine then! Whatever!”

 

Zoro caught the pin tint that suddenly colored the not-cook’s ears, right before the man was too far away for him to notice.

 

“Stupid, insufferable...can’t believe-” Not-cook grumbled.

 

_ Hooh _ . So  _ that’s _ where he was looking, Zoro thought smugly. Not-cook-Sanji’s behavior made sense all of a sudden.

 

“Oi, I’m hungry.” Zoro perked up, following not-cook. 

 

The tall-Sanji turned around, frowning deeply at him in distain, the blush now confirmed; though it was fading fast with how frustrated the other was getting. 

 

“You said the other one was a cook, right?” Not-cook asked. “He’s the one that feeds you?”

 

The expression not-cook-Sanji gave him this time, was difficult to decipher. It seemed to be both upset and yet elated. But the blonde moved on before he could reply.

 

“Fine.” Not-cook grunted, pointing to the bedroom “What did I say rule number one of staying in my house was? No carrying those damn swords around. What if someone comes over? I do  _ not _ want to have to explain those to the police if someone sees them.”

 

Zoro snorted. What? Why would his swords be a problem? “Police?”

 

Were they some form of ‘marine’ of this world? Still, wasn’t that all the more reason to keep his swords on him? What if they needed to fight?

 

“C’mon, I’m not feeding you until you put those away.” Not-cook stressed.

 

Hmph. He didn’t take orders from the cook, let alone a ‘not-cook’. Zoro folded his arms, refusing to move or give further reply. He felt his stomach lurch, before a growl erupted, loud enough to be heard by both of says.

 

Not-cook groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation. “Nobody else feeds you, do they?”

 

“Nope.” Zoro replied. “Who else?”

 

Who else, he says.” Not-cook grunted, giving in.

 

**\--- Charlie’s Side (P.O.V. of Sanji Red from “Deep”)**

 

“Who else, he says.” Sanji grunts, fighting the urge to puff a cigarette. “If we’d moved that me-faced-fish to Baratie, he’d probably be able to feed you.”

 

Maybe he ought to follow up on fish-Sanji’s threats and cook this guy instead.

 

“Unbelievable.” he muttered under his breath.

 

Was he bitter? Sanji wondered. It didn’t make sense for him to be this agitated--after all, this wasn’t Zoro-the-mershark. No, no...it did make sense for him to be agitated, especially for that very reason! He still hadn’t gotten his head wrapped around the situation; everything was proceeding at too strange of a pace. Besides, why would Dr. Robin recommend that he take this human-Zoro back to his place anyway? What was the problem with the two remaining together?

 

“Yeah.” the swordsman agreed, but provided no further help in the matter.

 

Great, he was officially a human-babysitter, for a grown man no doubt. Sanji groaned, making his way towards the kitchen. He was going to be feeding this not-fish-Zoro after all. Come to think of it...what did the seaweed-head eat? Not this one, but the fish-tailed one. Damnit, he was confusing himself now.

 

“It’s not going to be fancy, got it?” he warned, getting to work pulling out his little book of “Simple Recipes For Single Men”. Ever since he’d split with Ace some years back, he’d had to learn to cook for one all over again. It was hard, accidentally cooking for two, the first few months.

 

“I’m fine with that.” the swordsman replied.

 

The blonde biologist settled on a recipe titled, ‘Roasted Salmon with Sliced Sweet Potatoes and Asparagus’, since he already had a defrosted salmon, that couldn’t be in the fridge too long and got to work. The took out all the ingredients from the fridge, washing what needed to be washed.

 

“Finish that wine, you’ve opened it already.” Sanji complained.

 

A snort. “O’Course I’ll finish it.”

 

Admittedly though, it was easier to deal with this Zoro than it was dealing with the real one--his, Zoro.

 

Shit.  _ No _ . He did  _ not _ just say  _ his _ Zoro.

 

“Watcha cooking?” the green-haired man spoke up, now sitting on the counter.

 

Yeah. At least this guy could actually talk.

 

“Salmon and sweet potatoes, asparagus.” Sanji replied.

 

A grunt made the cook turn curiously, only to find the swordsman frowning.

 

“What?” He asked, returning the frown with one of his own.

 

“Sweet potatoes.” was all the Zoro-who-wouldn’t-put-away-his-stupid-swords said.

 

Sanji rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to understand anything from just ‘sweet potatoes’? What? Did he not like them? What wasn’t to like about sweet potatoes? Besides, the fact that he was cooking for this stranger--stranger with a familiar face, should’ve gleaned a little more gratitude from the darn oaf!

 

“Yeah?” Sanji sighed. “You just going to repeat every ingredient I say or are you actually going to explain what you mean?”

The way Zoro’s nose scrunched up was rather cute. 

 

No! No wait! This wasn’t Zoro--yes it was, but not his Zoro! Ah damn, not his Zoro, the Zoro with the shark tail who couldn’t speak properly! God damnit.

 

Sanji could feel his brain throbbing. It had already been a heavy week for him, all the excitement he felt when they first found Zoro, the concern he felt when he discovered the merman had been hurt by the boat propeller, the seething frustration when he found out his dad had been keeping secrets, the elation when Zoro came over and that bracelet had turned his tail into--

 

...wait a minute. Didn’t...didn’t that dumb shark come over yesterday? Yes, yes he did...he came over and he was--

 

“Don’t like em. Sweets.” the swordsman explained.

 

Sanji was forcefully yanked back from his thoughts. “What?”

 

“...is the fish-me the only one who can’t talk properly?” the sarcasm in the green-haired man’s voice was heavy and potent.

 

Sanji didn’t hesitate, snapping at him. “I can speak a few languages fluently, thank you very much.”

 

“Potatoes.” the swordsman reminded him with a frown, jerking his head in irritation. “ _ Sweet _ potatoes.”

 

Sanji paused his progress, turning to directly address the annoyance he was currently trying to cater to. He caught and heard the movement of gold--noticing the three golden, dangling earrings from his unwanted-guest’s left ear.

 

In that moment, Sanji realized just how cruel life was. He had been fixated on Zoro--not the one sitting at the counter behind him currently bickering with him over damn sweet potatoes, but the merman. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew that there was more he wanted between himself and the dumb shark merman. The one that was currently hanging out with some pretty-shiny-mermaid-version-of-himself.

 

“Shit.” he clicked his tongue.

 

Sanji got out the skillet and turned the stove on. He needed to stop thinking like this, he knew, but it was difficult now that the gravity of the situation was starting to dawn on him. There was a Zoro, another version of Zoro, sitting on the counter behind him, staring holes into the back of his head.

 

“I’ll eat the damn sweet potatoes then.” Sanji ruminated. “I’ve already cut them, it’d be a waste.”

 

There was no reply from the swordsman.

 

“Seriously, what do you guys do anyway?” the biologist asked. “Carrying three swords is a bit much, don’t you think?”

 

“We’re pirates.” the other man repeated, as if the answer was obvious.

 

Sure, yeah. Sanji remembered the other-him had answered that question before. Pirates. Pirates totally looked like a lost idiot-faced green-haired man and some floppy mermaid. Yeah, that was convincing. Still...Sanji couldn’t argue that they hadn’t frightened him when they bickered.

 

“So...monsters?” he asked curiously. “Is that why you need weapons? To protect yourself?”

 

Not that the two weren’t monsters themselves…Sanji could feel his skin threatening to break into a cold sweat the the thought. 

 

“Monsters, other pirates, marines…” the swordsman shrugged. 

 

“Oh. On that side too, huh?” he found it ridiculous how easily he was conversing with this other-Zoro-who-wasn’t-a-merman. “They assholes too?”

 

‘Pirate-Zoro’ snorted. “Worse than that.”

 

Soon enough, Sanji plated the food, separating the sweet potatoes on another plate, then brought both to the table.

 

This wasn’t so bad, Sanji thought as he watched the swordsman eat. Sure, this wasn’t the dumb-green-shark he’d bonded with just three days ago...two...no, he wouldn’t bother remembering when at this point--the point was, having a Zoro that he could converse with, without so much hassle was a nice change.

 

“That other one.” Sanji spoke up, a little more at ease. “He can talk to the idiot shark.”

 

“The cook?” the pirate-hunter perked up, for partway to his mouth. “Yeah.”

 

Now that he had relatively calmed down, Sanji was able to finally take a good look at this new-Zoro. He hadn’t noticed before, so it took him by surprise, but this Zoro looked younger than the mershark he was currently having heart-attacks over. If Zoro had been twenty-four...this one…

 

“You look more like a couple of brats, the two of you.” he remarked, thinking himself rather clever. “Especially when you bicker.”

 

“Hm.” was the response.

 

Sanji frowned--if the fish-Zoro had been difficult to talk to because he was an arrogant asshole with language problems, this pirate-Zoro was difficult to talk to simply because he was an uncultured swine of a man.

 

“How old are you?” the blonde finally asked.

 

At this, the swordsman paused in the middle of consuming the fish--despite the startling similarity in physical appearance, this pirate’s hands were graceful when it came to eating food. Then again, he hadn’t exactly seen what the merman-Zoro,  _ his _ Zoro, would look like if he were to ever try and eat like a human. This swordsman-Zoro was a hundred percent human…

 

Suddenly, Sanji felt a little upset. If Zoro,  _ his _ Mer-Zoro had been human, he wouldn’t have to agonize over feeling the way he did over the stupid green idiot so much. No...even if the stupid moron wasn’t a damn shark, if he was a merman himself…

 

...that was dangerous territory that Sanji knew he shouldn't let his mind stray into. His thoughts were muddled enough with the way things were.

 

“Oi.”

 

A disapproving frown on an undeniably handsome face almost made Sanji choke on a sweet potato he was barely aware was making its way down his throat after being chewed up. When had he started eating? Sanji threw a slight coughing fit, managing to swallow the offending vegetable, cursing after he was able to breathe again.

 

“Idiot.” the green-haired swordsman insulted. “You weren’t even listening.”

 

“Baha-wha...what?” Sanji managed between residual coughs.

 

“Nineteen.” the alleged pirate across from him stated. “Don’t make me say it a third time.”

 

“Oh. Both of you?” he asked, grabbing a napkin and dabbing his mouth clean.

 

The other man--no, boy, simply nodded. Damn. A kid? Kids? Both of them were barely adults. What were they doing, running around with swords and picking fights with merpeople for? Of all things…

 

“This is too weird…” Sanji groaned, leaning back and allowing his head to rest in his hand in a facepalm. 

 

“Hm. S’not real.” the statement from the younger-Zoro in front of him made the blonde look up in surprise.

 

Sanji gave him a hard look. “What?”

 

“None of this. It ain’t for real.” was all the pirate offered for an explanation--despite the outrageous claim, he was completely calm. 

 

Great, Sanji thought with a roll of his eyes. How the fuck was he supposed to interpret that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-kay, so I decided to try and upload this since it was already written! Since I'll be gone for 3 days or more. Sorry about the abruptness again! I hope all of you are still ejoying this fic despite the lack of art. I've been completely swamped lately.
> 
> I personally want to apolgize to Charlie, but I was always planning on completing this once everything settled down (art and everything), but it will take longer than expected sadly. I plan to go back and draw my favorite scenes and then update the chapter with art while also posting everything on tumblr in one master post of all the art. I dunno if it'll be disorganized or weird, though...
> 
> Ahh, I haven't had enough coffee. Okay, time to catch my bus! I love all of you and I especially love, love, love you Charlie! Please continue "Deep"!


	6. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy swordsman meets comfy carpet. Nothing is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm back from my field assignment and I'm desperately trying to catch up with the end of Mermay! Wow, a month sure goes by in a snap doesn't it?!
> 
> As for tumblr, there's been some nasty people in my inbox lately as usual, but I just want to make sure that eveyrone knows that the files for Charlie's Mershark!Zoro and MarineBiologist!Sanji will NOT be available on my patreon. I know, I drew the cover art, but the characters were originally a part of "Deep" so it would be ethically wrong to make money out of them.
> 
> There's been issue with that on tumblr lately, anons as well as named messages to both myself and Charlie. I just want to be clear that we had NO beef and there was NO threatening or bullying or any of the sort!
> 
> Charlie and I respect each other and it was a miscommunication between myself and my flats partner (who helps me color and clean up all my work) that had the full cover files available on patreon. I had originally planned to only have my Mermaid!Sanji and Zoro up for grabs.
> 
> Please, stop sending hate messages to Charlie, she did NOT try to convince me to change the files available. I came to HER saying that I had made a mistake after it was pointed out by @pansexualop on tumblr and I fixed it. It was a misunderstanding and it's over.

 

**\--- Charlie’s Side (P.O.V. of Sanji Red from “Deep”)**

 

The blonde sighed, head thumping against the wall as he let himself lean back and take a breath. The human-Zoro had fallen asleep--in the middle of the floor of his living room. He lay there, sprawled out on the carpet, like a starfish, arms and legs stretched out wide. His mouth also seemed to behave like a sea anemone, opening and closing, loud and terrible snoring came forth.

 

It’d barely been a day since he brought the walking-plant-version of Zoro home. He’d fed him and left to go out on the docks and clear his head. In that time, he’d decided to call Dr. Robin, to check up on the original Zoro he’d met. He could hear his own mermaid-twin bickering with the mershark in the background as they tried to talk.

 

Robin had informed him that apparently the mer-Sanji that came along with the human-Zoro was actually a human who’d been cursed by a sea-witch. Now, Sanji Red was very much a mature, 24-year-old biologist...but he would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that there was a twinge of excitement when she had said that.

 

Although at first, the woman seemed skeptical--someone with a brilliant a reputation as her, Head of O.H.A.R.A. had every right to be--even if she was in the business of hiding merpeople. During their conversation however, they both concluded they would need to wait and see. He wanted to suggest that they keep this from his dad, Zeff, so as not to burden the old man with even more merfolk-business. But despite feeling like he was left out of the look for so long when he found out just how long his dad had been keeping the merpeople a secret from him, he felt guilty about keeping secrets from the old man.

 

He was thankful however, when he hadn’t needed to suggest it. Robin herself had decided it was best for them to work out what kind of situation they were in ad only go to Zeff if they really needed the extra help. Sanji was fine with that. So, he ended the call and ventured back inside.

 

“Seamonster.” Sanji remarked, snorting as he came upon the sight of sleeping swordsman. “Hm? Oh shit…”

 

The man--no, boy...damn, he looked like a man...whatever he was, he was shirtless. Sure, the stupid-looking green...what was that? A stomach-band? The stomach-band was still very much on the swordsman’s waist, but the rest of his torso was laid bare for the world to see, especially because of the position he was in. Damn, his hair was greener than even that stomach band. How was that even possible?

 

“Damn…” Sanji gasped a little, noticing the scar.

 

Zoro and Zoro really were alike. Even if that sentence didn’t make much sense if the context of the situation wasn’t already apparent.

 

This swordsman-pirate-Zoro however, had a slight variation to the scar. Where, Mer-Zoro’s scar was more of a open, but healing wound, this scar seemed older than a few months. It was ribbed on either side--signs of having been stitched up. There was no way a scar was that severe without being fatal. How was this man still alive?

 

Then again...the propeller had done quite a number on the weed-headed-shark-Zoro as well.

 

Sanji found himself swallowing hard at the sight of that muscled chest--though slightly smaller than the one he was familiar with. Either way, whatever world he came from, Zoro seemed to always be gorgeous. Shit...what were things like for this-Zoro and that-Sanji? If that his merman-self told Robin was true, then, they were both very much human. Did they...were they…?

 

Sanji didn’t think he could wish for something so hard as for his Mer-Zoro to be human.

 

“You’re staring.” the swordsman’s hard, intense stare snapped Sanji out of his thoughts; it was too much like the one Mer-Zoro had first given him when they had first met.

 

The stare sent Sanji’s heart flying right into his ribcage. “GAH-!”

 

Since when had the pirate been awake?! He was snoring and sound asleep just a second ago! Sanji tore his gaze away, pressing his lips together and frowning.

 

“I was not.” He denied. “You were noisy.”

 

“I can’t sleep with you around.” Came the swordsman’s blunt answer, cutting as sharply as one of his three swords.

 

Sanji snorted in reply, voice almost growling, like he himself was one of the animals he studied. “That’s rude! I fed you and you’re sleeping in the middle of my living room like my home is some halfway-house!”

 

“Half-...house?” the confused question came.

 

Jeez, this of there, human or mershark, Zoro was an idiot. Poor Mer-Sanji, Sanji thought. Even if he’d only known his merman-version of Zoro, he knew just what kind of utter stupidity he had to deal with. What was dealing with a fully-functional, grumpy, arrogant and snarky human-Zoro, day in and day out, like? Pirate-Sanji must be suffering.

 

Shit. Look at him referring to someone else with his own name in third person. He must really have been going crazy...considering the fact that he hadn’t had much to drink with Luffy and his brothers had come over and Zoro had--...

 

Wait.

 

Something wasn’t right here.

 

“YEOWCH!” the blonde screamed, a sharp pain startling him; the swordsman had pinched him in the arm! “WHAT THE HELL?!”

 

“Hm. You’re real.” Zoro’s brows were up in surprise.

 

“Of course I’m real, dumbass!” Sanji yelled back.

 

Zoro responded with a bored gesture of picking his ear. “Yeesh, you’re just as loud as the cook.”

 

“Don’t you know his name?” Sanji snorted back, trying to look as unimpressed as he possibly could to rival the swordsman’s bored look. 

 

“Hm.” came the nod. “Sanji.”

 

Sanji’s heart stopped. Something about hearing that steely, grumpy voice say his name so casually and easily made it hard for him to breathe. He shook his head, slapping both cheeks with his hands to snap himself out of the daze.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Zoro huffed. “You going crazy.”

 

“Maybe...I don’t know…” Sanji sighed.

 

“Hooh?”

 

Sanji blinked a couple times, looking up curiously at the sound Zoro made, only to find the swordsman once again, looking surprised.

 

“You’re an honest guy.” the swordsman blurted out. “That’s weird.”

 

“The hell?” It was Sanji’s turn to be surprised. “What, did you expect me to lie?”

 

“The cook doesn’t lie, he just isn’t very honest.”

 

Okay. Having a full-blown conversation with a version of the moss-head was both pleasant and weird as hell, Sanji decided. On one hand, he could listen to that idiot’s voice, running smoothly and speaking coherently--even saying _his_ _name_ for crying out loud! On the other hand...this wasn’t Zoro. Not the Zoro he’d been agonizing over.

 

In fact, this idiot was just making things worse! Him and the other-Sanji! 

 

“Urgh! You’re not making any sense!” Sanji complained.

 

“Hm. You’re just as whiny though.” the swordsman remarked. “And you make food.”

 

“Yes, yes, you sound just as dumb, if not dumber than the stupid shark.” Sanji countered bitterly. “Put your shirt back on.”

 

“It’s too hot.” the green-man complained right back.

 

Sanji hissed. “I’ll throw you into the ocean, how’s that?!”

 

“I’m not a fish.” Zoro frowned--it was obvious he didn’t find the humor in that statement. The idiot.

 

“Uuuuugh...let me deal with the merman over you any day.” Sanji snarled.

 

“You like him.”

 

Eh?

 

What?

 

Sanji froze, staring at the other man with the face of the idiotic mershark he had been so fixated on. His ears were ringing from the question he had just been asked by the very same voice this man shared with the merman he was so infatuated with.

 

“Wh-” Sanji started, but was quickly interrupted.

 

“You like him.” The pirate with Zoro’s face stated flatly.

 

“He’s a fish!” Sanji protested.

 

“The cook is a fish.” Zoro stated i that same flat voice. “I like him.” He emphasized his statement by folding his arms over his chest, as if what he was saying was supposed to be obvious.

 

“........you...you two….” Sanji stammered, completely flustered.

 

“Hm?” Zoro grunted--suddenly confused.

 

“Urgh!” Sanji groaned loudly. “You’re so frustrating!”

It was obvious that even this Zoro was a complete blockhead. Did he really have to ask everything straight out?!

 

“Okay. You can talk, right?” Sanji sighed in exasperation, rubbing his face with his hand. “You can speak human? Can you speak in complete sentences?”

 

“I can.” Zoro replied, once again, with a one-liner.

 

“That’s not a complete sentence.” Sanji pointed out. “Fine. Fine. Just answer my damn questions.”

 

Zoro stuck his lower lip out in an ugly pout and looked away, face scrunched up like some napkin. “Npgh.”

 

Sanji took that as a yes. Hell, he was going to ask anyway. This guy was being a complete jerk while he himself was letting him stay in his damn house and sleep on his damn floor!

 

“That fish-me…” Sanji started.

 

“Fish-cook.” Zoro interrupted.

 

“Shut up.” Sanji snapped. “That wasn’t a question.”

 

More pouting from pirate-Zoro.

 

“So...you’re both pirates. That much fish-me said...but is he really a human?” Sanji continued, skeptically.

 

“Mhm.” Zoro nodded. 

 

“And he’s a...cook?” Sanji questioned.

 

Another nod from Zoro. “Mhm.”

 

Oh god, this was going to take forever, Sanji realized. He rolled his eyes and then pinched the space between his eyes, steeling himself for the long string of yes or no that was to come.

 

“He cooks...on your pirate ship.” Sanji concluded on his own. “So...being a merman isn’t normal?”

 

Zoro shook his head-but there was something in his eyes Sanji saw. Now, Sanji wasn’t much for interacting with other people; not when compared to studying marine animals the way he did. He preferred with the creatures of the sea than anything else. The fact that this human, this cook-guy was able to  _ become _ one of them...it made him more than a little jealous.

 

“....you’re not telling me something. Sanji pointed out with little to no doubt.

 

Zoro’s gaze hardened into a suspicious glare. “...cook needs his medicine to stay a person. Sea-witch stuff.” He shrugged, averting his gaze.

 

“Was it your fault?” Sanji asked--he wasn’t one to be delicate, not when it came to an idiot with Zoro’s face.

 

He caught the man’s eye twitch. Bingo.

 

“Hoho, you...you turned him into a merman!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Can you--”

 

“No.” The swordsman snapped his head back towards him. “Didn’t turn him. Just took his medicine. Had no idea he even had any.”

 

“...you took his medicine without knowing?” How was that even possible?

 

“In his cigarettes.” Zoro replied--then an expression overcame his face. “Chopper!”

 

The pirate reached into his waistband and pulled out a little plastic bag, filled with...what were those? Bullets? Chocolates.

 

“Wait, you know Cho--” Sanji was in the middle of asking when the swordsman interrupted him yet again.

 

“Cook needs to eat one of these.” Zoro got to his feet. “Which way to uh...Robin’s?”

 

Sanji got to his feet as well. “Hold on just a minute, you can’t just go! It’s at least a couple hours boat ri-HEY!”

 

The swordsman was already heading towards...his toilet. Sanji made a face--no, no way. There was no way this Zoro was directionally challenged as well...was there? Goddamnit. Zoro stopped after he opened the guest bathroom, frowning and turning to look at him.

  
  


“Where did you put your front door?” he asked.

 

Sanji facepalmed so hard a loud slap echoed through the entire house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry for the serious note at the beginning. It's been a long week and there were a few things I wanted to set straight right off the bat.
> 
> Thank you so much for staying with me through this story! Charlie, if you're reading this, please, keep doing what you do best and writing and making art for your fanfics! Truthfully, I didn't have time to read "Deep" last week because of my field work. I still can't wait to see how Zoro and Sanji deal with this whole whale-sized fish-tail!
> 
> PS: If you're all wondering why there isn't any more art, I've decided that I've already got too much mermay on my plate I'm trying to finish and I swear I won't even get more art done for my own fic, "You're Not A Tako!?" before the month is over and ZoSan Month is upon us!
> 
> I've got my job really revving up next month (in like 5 days) and I'm terrified I won't be able to keep up with fandom as much anymore. I've got a few things planned for ZS month, but I don't know if I'll even be able to finish them! I'll do my best!
> 
> Until next time!  
> Mossy


	7. The Troubles of a Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a pirate means having marines constantly on your tail. Or well...in this case, your fishtail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, this took way too long! WAY too long! I'm sorry for making everyone wait. Like I've mentioned, I think, at least a handful of times before, I'm on official hiatus now!
> 
> Please forgive me and enjoy!

**\--- Charlie X Mossy Side: (Omni P.O.V.), with Blackleg Sanji and Mershark!Zoro**

 

A frighteningly loud sound of shattering shale echoed through the grotto, sending the merman into alert. Perona however was perfectly calm, watching Sanji puff his cheeks in a pout while his tail whipped about in annoyance.

 

“He left! He really left me here, that jerk!” Sanji complained.

 

Perona rolled her eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Sanji. “Why didn’t you ask him to stay, then?” Really, was their Sanji as frustrating is this one?

 

“No...that’s….” Sanji gasped, staring at her. “P-Perona-chan..no, no, I could never leave you lovely ladies in the company of these brutes alone!” He hissed, referring to Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku.

 

Zoro growled, his tail swishing back and forth in agitation. He didn’t like this other-Sanji, he was too...too pretty to be a merman! And he felt funny! There was something not quite right about him. How could Perona hang so close to this fake-Sanji? 

 

“It’s not like that!” The fish-cook insisted, grinning innocently--as innocently as he could at the mermaid. “I’m just worried that the stupid moss-head will get lost is all!”

 

“That’s understandable!” Perona giggled. “But you know, it’s not good to lie, Fish-Sanji.”

 

“F-fish…” The cook’s eye twitched before he broke out into a despairing wail, throwing his arms up. “NOOOOO! I don’t want to be like this anymore! I miss my legs, my legs!”

 

“Question has bracelet.” Mer-Zoro grunted.

Perona sighed while Johnny and Yosaku facepalmed.

 

“Shut up you stupid marimo-fish!” Sanji snapped at the older, stupider, fishy Zoro. “You don’t make any sense! Just talk in your stupid fish-language or something! At least I can understand you, then!”

 

Zoro clicked in annoyance--but he did do so. If just to insult this fake-Question-Sanji-human. “You can’t even speak fish-langguage you okama-merman!”

 

“O-Oka--...” Sanji’s jaw dropped.

 

“Okama fish! Okama fish!” Zoro touted again and again, pointing at Sanji, just itching for a fight. “You’re like a clownfish!”

 

“Why you!” Blackleg’s tail suddenly caught fire, causing the water to turn uncomfortably warm, then hot, bubbling around his person.

 

“Sea-witch!” Zoro snarled, baring his teeth.

 

Perona had backed away, but she was entirely unimpressed by the situation. She simply huffed and turned to go sit on one of the shale rocks that were protruding out of the tidepool. Eventually, Sanji lost interest in turning the shark into a flambe dish, he sighed and the fire stopped. Zoro was still unhappy with him, however.

 

“Che! It’s not worth it.” Sanji crossed his arms. “I just want my damn legs back.”

 

“Oh. Well. You can take the bracelet...I think Robin has it.” Perona slowly explained.

 

And that’s when Sanji saw it--it was just a flicker, but there was something...not right with Perona. He blinked, rubbing his eyes, seeing her blur for a moment--was he really turning into a fish? No, that wouldn’t make any sense for things to sudden change like that.

 

There. There it was again...a slight flicker, something that was hardly noticeable--it wasn’t just Perona. His vision swam, like there was a haze, but it was gone the moment he noticed it.

 

Then, he remembered. Hadn’t sweet Robin-chwan called the whirlpool a ‘dream-pool’? It was a quick conclusion to make then, that meant that they were very much in a dream. But whose dream was this? His? Zoros? Hm...would either of them need to wake up? Or was this someone else’s dream?

 

Oh. Well. That made things simple...hopefully. All that was left to do was figure out who to wake up, right?

 

Certainly, it couldn’t be  _ his _ dream. Being a fish was the last thing he wanted at any given moment in time. Unless...this was a nightmare.

 

“What was this you said about a bracelet?” Sanji asked curiously.

 

“Well, it can change you into a human if that’s what you really want. I personally think it’s a weird thing to want to do.” Perona elaborated. “We’ve been doing it for generations. We used to live with humans, you know?”

 

“Waaah! Like a land fish-man island!” Sanji cheered. “I want to go so badly!”

 

“What are you on about?” Perona completely lost him.

 

A loud noise and shuddering of the complex caused their pleasant conversation to cease. The mercook quickly put himself between Perona and the origin of the loud noise. Zoro meanwhile, bless his stupid fish-brain, had also come up to place himself between the others and possible danger.

 

“What was that?” Yosaku spoke up.

 

Johnny chimed in. “Sounded like an explosion!”

 

Perona huffed, “What is it now?!”

 

Sanji could feel his scales beginning to stand on end, bristling with a warning alertness. “Perona-chan, you should go back into one of the grotto caves.”

 

“Eh?! What about us?!” Johnny interrupted.

 

“You damn bastards protect Perona-chan obviously!” Sanji scolded. “Morons!”

 

“Jeez, he’s a lot meaner than Sanji-chan.” Yosaku complained.

 

Sanji ignored the comment, sensing impending danger.

 

This was bad--he hadn’t thought about it until now, but the sound of the explosion was all to familiar. It was the telltale sound of a cannon ball colliding with its target. Being a pirate, Sanji could never mistake that noise for anything else. 

 

He remembered all too clearly, a little late in the game now, that there had been more than a handful of marines that had fallen victim to the swirl of the whirlpool. If he wasn’t wrong, there were actually a couple of fully armed battle ships that had gotten lost to the vortex.

 

...which meant they were possibly here.

 

Sanji saw Zoro’s sharky leer towards him and he snorted. “What?”

 

Zoro’s frown grew deeper and Sanji had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the way the idiot’s gills visibly puffed out in annoyance. 

 

The mershark chittered his message in that strange mer-tongue.  _ “What did you bring here?” _

 

“What, blaming me for this too?” Sanji scowled right back at him, “Get your sharky tail over to one of those underwater caves or something with Perona-chan and the two other joy-kills.”

 

_ “What?!” _ was the chittery response Sanji received.  _ “I can fight them off, you just go and crawl into the scardey-fish cave!” _

 

Sanji’s eye twitched violently. “Listen here, you’re the scaredy-fish! These are marines! Marines, you understand?!”

 

With that name dropped, Sanji noticed everyone’s eyes immediately widen. Zoro’s pupils sharpened dangerously and he began to hiss.

 

“Marine!” He growled, looking ready to thrash.

 

“Tch.” Sanji clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Look, even if you want to fight them, you’re stuck in the water!”

 

A series of more explosions signalled that, yes, in fact, the facility was being attacked.

 

Zoro huffed, withdrawing a small, almost innocuous bracelet. “No problem.” He said with confidence.

 

“What?” Sanji asked, only half paying attention to what the fish-brain was doing.

 

Sanji’s brain was working a mile minute. If the marines from their world were here, why would they have any reason to attack the facility? Maybe the mermaids were also their target.

 

As he thought, Zoro placed the bracelet around his wrist.

 

Perona gasped when she realized what her idiotic, adoptive little brother was doing. “Zoro! No!”

 

Saji’s jaw fell open as the shark-man suddenly lost the ability to swim. The green-head’s head suddenly plunged under the surface of the water. 

 

What? What just happened?

 

“Oi!” Sanji lurched forward, yanking on Zoro’s wrist to pull him up out of the water. “What the hell--”

 

And then, in all it’s processing, Sanji’s brain stopped working.

 

Zoro’s sharktail was gone.

 

Zoro’s tail was gone, and there were a couple of legs in its place.

 

Stupid, flailing, useless legs.

 

“Hand that over, you damn moron!” Sanji’s brain started working again.

 

He yanked the bracelet off of Zoro, just as the building was wracked by a series of explosions. It was getting worse. What exactly was happening outside?!

 

\---

**\--- Charlie X Mossy Side: (Omni P.O.V.), with Sanji Red and Roronoa Zoro**

 

“Get down!” Zoro barked, pushing down on the blonde’s head.

 

Sanji grunted as he was forced low to the ground, just as a whistle flew over them, followed by impact behind them--shit, they hadn’t even gotten off the damn boat yet.

 

“What the fuck?!” He shrieked in terror, covering his head with his arms.

 

How the fuck did this happen? Why? They’d just been on the way to O.H.A.R.A. like the cumb grass-head-man-not-fish had requested! Where….where did these two HUGE ships come from?!

 

“What is that?!” Sanji demanded from the swordsman.

 

A click drew the blonde’s attention and he looked down to find Zoro’s white sword unsheathing. There was a wicked smirk on the man’s lip.

 

A shiver ran down Sanji’s spine.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, not too much happens in this one. I've been really muddled in the brain lately, and while I know that might just be an excuse, I really do have too much on my mind.
> 
> There's a 'secret project' I've been working on recently and it's taken up a lot of my time and attention.
> 
> With that said, I've already drawn the next cover for "Earrings", so for those of you waiting for the chapter AND patreons waiting for artwork (available on patreon.com/mossybrows) please just be patient with me! 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me until this point and I'm really sorry that I've been so absent lately!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday Mergay Mermay, dearest Charlie!
> 
> Please note that this IS NOT canon to One Piece (the actual series) or canon for @charlienozaki’s fic “Deep”, which you can read over on her AO3! As for my fic “You”re Not A Tako?!” this is canon to where Zoro and Sanji actually fall into that whirlpool after they eat the seamonster haha! If you haven’t read my fic yet, you might want to do so for better context??
> 
> I just wanted to do something a little special for both this Mermay and for dear charlie herself, since I did the doof of missing her birthday! PSSSST, everyone remember now, Charlie’s birthday is on April 29th! Make sure you don’t doof like I doofed! I hope you enjoy this, Charlie! Please forgive me for how I write your AU Zoro and Sanji, since I’ve only managed to read through all your chapters real quick some time last week!
> 
> As for the time and place, my Zoro and MerSanji are currently pre-timeskip, between Chapters 8 and 10. Whereas, Charlie’s Shark!Zoro and Sanji have just started to get along, but Sanji hasn’t turned into a merman by the bracelet yet! I’d say between Chapters 5 and 6, after the first night Zoro sleeps over and Sanji has a weird dream, resulting in the events of this fic!


End file.
